


Doctor Who (10) X Reader - Abducted

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: From the prompt: “It's not like I asked to be abducted.”The reader finds an unexpected rescue when the Doctor shows up.





	Doctor Who (10) X Reader - Abducted

You were going mad.

That was the only logical explanation. You had to be going mad and hallucinating; how else could you possibly explain being locked up in a cell on a spaceship by creatures that had abducted you from Earth that called themselves Zygons. Surely the cell had to be a padded room, the spaceship was an institution of some form, and the Zygons were the orderlies; you reasoned that if that was indeed the case then all you would have to do was sit and wait until someone brought you a pill that would make it all better.

There was one problem with your rationalisation however, you knew that you had just been lying to yourself, this was all real and you were most definitely being abducted.

You paced around the cell, unable to sit still, “Maybe they want to eat me,” you thought aloud, “Or they could dissect me for research.”

Your monologue was cut off by a loud whirring sound, followed by the sudden appearance of a large, blue, wooden police box in the centre of your cell.

A thin man holding what appeared to be a slim piece of glowing metal jumped out, he didn’t see you standing to his left as he yelled, “ALL RIGHT ZYGONS, YOU GOT MY ATTENTION-”

You panicked and threw a strong right hook onto his cheek, narrowly hitting his nose in the process. The punch sent him off balance, he doubled over holding his now bloodied nose with pained gasps then turned to look at you.

“ _Human!_ ” you thought, “ _He’s human!_ ”

“S-stay away,” you cried, “I’m warning you, I-I’ll do it again.”

“Again? Why did you do it in the first place?” he asked, then regaining a business like composure he demanded, “And what are you doing in that disguise Zygon? I’m telling you now if you have a human on-board-”

“What are you talking about? I  **am**  human.”

“You’re human?” his brow creased, “Then what are you doing here?”

“I was abducted.”

“What did you do that for?”

“Hey, it’s not like I asked to be abducted and you’re one to talk, how did you get here anyway? Did they abduct you too?”

“Do I look abducted?”

“I don’t know, they’re apparently abducting humans, then another human appears in my cell and-” a sudden thought occurred to you, “…Are you human?”

The man brightened up, flashing you a warm smile, “Now you’re asking the right questions. Any more before I answer?”

You took a deep breath before spewing a barrage of questions, “What are you? How did you get here? What’s that metal thing? Are you a friend to the Zygons? Can you help me? Who are you?”

He clapped his hands, rubbing them together happily, “Yes I’m an alien, specifically a time-lord. The box behind me is the TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space. This is a sonic screwdriver. I’m no friend to the Zygons, in fact I came to find out what they’re doing here. Yes, I can help you, and you can call me the doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

“Just the doctor.”

“That’s not a real name.”

“It might be on my planet; did you think of that?”

“Oh um, is it a real name on your planet then?”

“No, but that’s beside the point.”

“Fine then, doctor it is, I’m (Y/N). Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get out of here, how do we do that?”

“We can take the TARDIS but I need to find out what the Zygons are planning first, seems I landed a little off course. You can either wait in there,” he pointed to the TARDIS, “Or come with me, which is it?”

You didn’t know why but something about the doctor seemed trustworthy, friendly even; it was almost like he was made to help people, if that was at all possible, “I’ll come with you,” whether it could travel in space or not, the idea of spending time in a cramped telephone box was an uncomfortable one.

The doctor grinned once again, eager to help someone with a sense of adventure. He used his sonic screwdriver on the door, opening it with a swoosh, then after checking both ways he pulled you along, running with you down various corridors; occasionally he would stop and listen or check a surveillance camera with his screwdriver. After around five minutes of running down hallways that all looked identical you were already out of breath; it was then that he stopped outside yet another metal door and thankfully announced that you were at the central control panel.

“How are we going to get in?” you whispered, not daring to alert anyone else of your presence.

“What do you mean?” the doctor held up his sonic screwdriver triumphantly.

“No I mean… Won’t there be a load of guards?”

“Oh I like you,” he lauded, “You think about things. In that case you may have noticed that the sonic screwdriver does more than open a few doors,” he twirled it between his fingers proudly, “So I am going to use it on the microphone to modulate my voice, they’ll think it’s their commander, then I’ll give them orders to leave and-”

A flashing red light filled the hallway accompanied by the sound of an alarm, the doctor looked around frantically, searching for a hiding spot. He spotted a door to his right, unlocked it quickly, and pulled you inside; as it turned out the room was a supply closet and a small one at that, it meant that you had to spend the time pressed tightly against him, not that you minded.

“What happened?” you asked as quietly as you could.

“I think they’ve noticed you’ve gone, bright side though,” several sets of loud footsteps moved past your hiding spot, the doctor waited for silence before finishing, “the control room’s empty.”

“What about the TARDIS?”

“She’ll be fine, nothing on this or any other world could get in there without the key. Come on, let’s go.”

You were almost sad to leave the confined space of the supply cupboard, the doctor had felt warm and safe but now you were removing yourself from him for something more dangerous. The doctor had been right though, the control room was indeed empty.

“How stupid do they have to be to all leave at once?” you scoffed, while the doctor tapped away at what appeared to be a computer.

“Yeah, I know, still-” he paused, frowning at the screen.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“They took you for teaching.”

“Teaching? I don’t get it, how could I-”

“Zygons can shape-shift but they have to keep the host body alive; they’ve got an entire fleet of young Zygons who are all going to learn how to shapeshift at once, using your body as the host. That many Zygons with that ability all in one place, they land on Earth in small numbers, all fitting in, all hiding, then before anyone knows what’s happening it’s a full blown invasion. I’ve never seen so many working together, especially not so many of the offspring.”

In your short time knowing the doctor you had become accustomed to hearing his loud, excited voice; to hear him so quiet and troubled made you worry further. The seriousness of the situation hit you, before when it had just been you in danger you could cope, the weight of an entire planet however, that was devastating, “A-are you sure?”

“It’s all here, all the plans, even the maps from them to Earth.”

“Maps…”

“Yes maps, every ship has the, it’s like-”

“Like a giant sat-nav.”

“Yeah.”

“Doctor? You know how sat-nav’s have to be upgraded, is it the same in space?”

“Yeah, why?” his attention was mostly on the computer before him.

“What if we could give it a downgrade then, like remove all the maps of Earth, or send them to like a meteor or something?”

The doctor spun to face you, he was truly shocked that you had come up with such a brilliant plan, he flashed you his trademark smile, grabbing your arms to emphasize his point, “Humans are so amazing, do you know that? You always doubt yourselves but occasionally you come up with something spectacular, you amazing ball of atoms you.”

You blushed and turned him towards the monitor again, “Go on then, do your thing space man.”

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since your master plan had commenced and you were ending the day as you had started it, by running down a hallway with the doctor; the difference being that this time there were also eight furious Zygons chasing the two of you and occasionally shooting blasters.

The doctor catapulted you ahead of him into your original holding cell, it seemed that the Zygons had left it unguarded, reasoning that you probably wouldn’t return; the doctor hastily followed you in the room, locking the door with his trusty screwdriver.

“IN THE TARDIS, GO, GO, GO,” he ordered.

You swung the door open and ran inside, closely followed by the doctor who started pulling leavers left, right, and centre; you could merely gawp at the amazing sight before you, wondering how it was bigger on the inside but deciding that was a question for another day.

“ALLONSY,” the doctor cried.

It was with that cry that the TARDIS made the same whirring sound it had made earlier, announcing that you were safe.

“Is it over?” you queried, “Did we make it?”

The doctor put his hands in his pockets jubilantly, leaning against the centre console, “We are now hurtling through space, you will be home in approximately… I don’t know, whenever you want to be home.”

“So… I could be home right now?”

“Yep, or you could stay and go on another adventure… if it took your fancy that is.”

You swallowed thickly, fighting through the temptation, “What about my family? And my life on Earth?”

“Did I forget to mention that the TARDIS also travels through time?”

“So I could go home after-”

“I did say whenever you want.”

You beamed enthusiastically, “Where to next doctor?”

The doctor jumped up giddily, “I was thinking Drahva or Grolon, what do you say?”

“I say lead the way.”


End file.
